Las etapas del embarazo
by 45elsafer
Summary: Elsa una de las mejores cantantes del siglo XXI descubre que esta embarazada ¿PODRA SEGUIR CON SU CARRERA ?
1. Chapter 1

LAS ETAPAS DEL EMBARAZO

PRIMERAMENTE FROZEN NO ME PERTENECE

CAPITULO #1

Elsa Arendelle es una de las mejores cantantes del siglo XXI es la top #5 quien encabeza la lista es Aurora Corona pero ella se sentía satisfecha con su posición su novio era el famoso actor Hans Westergard estaba a unos 10 minutos de su siguiente concierto en España

Manager: señorita Elsa en 5 minutos debe salir

Elsa: ok gothel

Gothel: apúrate linda esta es una gran oportunidad

Elsa: ya y cuál es la primera canción que debo cantar

Gothel : la de Beating Heart

Elsa : ok (sale al escenario) HOLA ESPAÑA

Eyes make their peace in difficulties

With wounded lips and salted cheeks

And finally we step to leave

To the departure lounge of disbelief

And I don't know where I'm going but I know it's gonna be a long time

And I'll be leaving in the morning

Come the white wine, bitter sunlight

Wanna hear your beating heart tonight

Before the bleeding sun comes alive

I want to make the best of what is left, hold tight

And hear my beating heart one last time

Before daylight

The canyon underneath the trees

Behind the dark sky, you looked at me

I fell for you like autumn leaves

Never faded, evergreen

And I don't know where I'm going but I know it's gonna be a long time

Cause I'll be leaving in the morning

Come the white wine, bitter sunlight

Wanna hear your beating heart tonight

Before the bleeding sun comes alive

I want to make the best of what is left, hold tight

And hear my beating heart one last time

I can't face this now everything has changed

I just wanna be by your side

Here's hoping we collide

Here's hoping we collide

Here's hoping we collide

Wanna hear your beating heart tonight

Before the bleeding sun comes alive

I want to make the best of what is left, hold tight

And hear my beating heart one last time

Wanna hear your beating heart, tonight

Elsa: gracias Espa… (Se desmalla)

Gothel: Elsa rápido llamen a una ambulancia

Hans: Elsa mi amor

Kelly: ya señora Gothel la ambulancia viene en camino

Gothel: gracias Kelly

Llega la ambulancia al auditorio donde estaba el concierto de Elsa

En el hospital…..

Gothel:doctor como esta la señorita Elsa

Doctor :esta bien y ella esta casada o tiene novio

Hans : si soy su novio

Doctor : pues deje felicitarlo la señorita esta embarazada

Gothel : eso explica por que no llego a uno de sus ensayos

Doctor : sobre eso no puede seguir con sus conciertos el estrés de los ensayos conciertos etc le puede afectar a ella y al bebe

Gothel : pues tendremos que dejar la gira por Europa importa mas Elsa y su criatura

Hans : ¿ puedo pasar a verla?

Doctor : claro pase

Hans : gracias

En el cuarto de Elsa

Hans : Elsa mi amor

Elsa : Hans tengo que decirte algo

Hans : que estas embarazada

Elsa : como..

Hans : el doctor nos dijo a mi y a Gothel

Elsa : y que dijo Gothel

Hans : que se cansela tu gira por Europa que importa mas tu salud y del bebe

Elsa : y tu que piensas sobre esto

Hans : que me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo te lo iva pedir hoy …¿quieres casarte con migo?

Elsa : sii te amo

Hans : y yo a ti mi copo de nieve

Continuara…

hola mucho tiempo sin escribir un fic bueno en este fic se va ir explicando las etapas de un embarazo ya que yo estoy viviendo estas etapas con mi hermana mayor Valentina que lleva 5 meses de embarazo bueno espero que este fic sea de su agrado

45elsafer


	2. Chapter 2

Etapas del embarazo

Capitulo #2

Frozen no me pertenece es propiedad de Disney

Elsa: tengo que decirle a Anna

Hans: y tu teléfono

Elsa: debe estar en mi bolso

Hans: Elsa aquí no hay nada

Elsa: de seguro se quedó en mi camerino

Gothel: hola linda como esta mi estrella

Elsa: bien Gothel oye te puedo pedir un favor

Gothel: claro linda

Elsa: le puedes decir a Kelly que me traiga mi teléfono

Gothel: claro linda( saca su teléfono y marca el número de Kelly)

Kelly: bueno

Gothel: Kelly quiero que me traigas el teléfono de Elsa

Kelly: ok Gothel

Gothel: pero rápido linda

Kelly: si Gothel

En el auditorio

Kelly: tengo que llevarle su teléfono a su majestad Elsa mientras ella se vuelve la estrella yo me quedo como la asistente de Gothel como la odio donde está su teléfono aquí hasta mejor teléfono tiene yo no puedo pagar el ¡phone 6

Kelly: Bob!

Bob: si Kelly

Kelly: necesito que me lleves al hospital donde esta Elsa

Bob: si Kelly

En el hospital

Gothel: donde esta Kelly

Kelly: aquí estoy Gothel

Gothel: dame el teléfono de Elsa

Kelly: aquí esta

Gothel: gracias linda

Kelly: y que tiene Elsa

Gothel: está embarazada

Kelly: *maldita hasta en eso es mejor que yo*

Gothel: quita esa cara Kelly ahora sé por qué falto a ese ensayo le voy a llevar su teléfono

Kelly: ok

Gothel: Elsa aquí está tu teléfono linda

Elsa: gracias( marca el teléfono de Anna)

En Londres

Anna: bueno

Elsa: hola Anna

Anna: Elsa hermana como estas

Elsa: bien oye te tengo 2 noticias

Anna: dime primero la mala

Elsa: Anna las dos son buenas

Anna: dime

Elsa: me voy a casar y estoy embarazada

Anna: voy a ser tía que genial ahorita mismo tomo el primer vuelo a España

Elsa: gracias Anna te espero

Anna: llego en 2 horas y media

Elsa: si te espero en el aeropuerto te quier

Anna: y yo a ti ( termina su llamada) tina!

Tina: si señorita Anna

Anna: reserva el primer vuelo para España

Tina: si señorita

Anna: Tina tu sabes que me puedes decir Anna

Tina: lo siento seño quiero decir Anna

Anna: ya reservaste el vuelo

Tina : si Anna

Anna: ok vamos a España

En el hospital

Hans: que te dijo

Elsa: que tomaría el primer vuelo para España

Gothel: quien?

Elsa: Anna

Gothel: otra estrella sabes se me ocurrió que puedes hacer un dueto con tu hermana un título que sería….Really Don´t Care

Elsa: me encanta el titulo

Gothel: pero la cantarías cuando nazca tu bebe

Elsa: si estoy de acuerdo mi bebe me importa mucho pero al bebe le gustaría escuchar una canción

Gothel: cual tienes en mente

Elsa: escucha

This is a story that I've never told  
I gotta get this off my chest to let it go  
I need to take back the light inside you stole  
You're a criminal  
And you still like you're fraud

All the pain and the truth  
I wear like a battle wound  
So ashamed so confused, I was broken, and bruised

Now I'm a warrior  
Now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've never been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you cant get it  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me again

Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire  
You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar  
I've got shame, I've got scars  
But I will never show  
I'm a survivor  
And always and you know

Cause all the pain and the truth  
I wear like a battle wound  
So ashamed so confused, I'm not broken, or bruised

Cause now I'm a warrior  
Now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you cant get it  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me...

There's a part of me I cant get back  
A little girl grew up too fast  
All it took was once, I'll never be the same  
Now I take it back my life today  
Nothing left that you can say  
Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway

Now I'm a warrior  
Now I've got thicker skin  
Now im a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you cant get it  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me again

Nooo oooh yeaaah yeaah

You can never hurt me again

Gothel: no me equivoque en haberte elegido a ti

Elsa: gracias

Gothel: y tienen pensado un nombre para el bebe

Hans y Elsa: no

Gothel: pues vallan pensando unos que tal si es niña o niño o gemel s digo Elsa no llego al ensayo ni a dormir deseguro esban fabricando a gemel s

Elsa y han se pusieron rojos como unos tomates recordando lo que hicieron aquella noche

Gothel: jajaja deben ver sus caras

Continuara…..

Ok aquí el segundo capitulo espero que les guste y por cierto este fic llevara canciones si quieren que incluya unas solo comenten

45elsafer


	3. Chapter 3

Las etapas del embarazo

Frozen no me pertenece es propiedad de Disney

Capitulo#3

Elsa: Hans tengo que ir a mi departamento para vestirme e ir por Anna al aeropuerto

Hans: yo te llevo

Elsa: gracias amor

Gothel: bueno apúrense es estrellita no debe esperar mejor me voy con ustedes tengo que tenerte bien vigilada Elsa

Elsa: por qué?

Gothel: no me cuestiones linda

Elsa: ok

En el auto de Hans

Elsa: Gothel que estás haciendo

Gothel: escribiendo un nuevo éxito

Elsa: y como le llamaras

Gothel: eyes open

Elsa: suena interesante

Gothel: o vio lo escribí yo

Hans: llegamos

Gothel: gracias principito

Elsa: gracias amor

Gothel: los dejare solos Elsa querida dame las llaves de tu departamento para que los espere haya

Elsa: ten

Gothel: ok linda

Elsa: vas a venir con nosotras

Hans: no mi amor tengo que ir a mi casa a darme un baño que te parece si paso por ti a las 8 y para ir por Anna

Elsa: ok cuídate te amo

Hans: y yo a ti copo de nieve

Hans se va en su auto mientras Elsa sube por el elevador hacia su departamento de lujo

Gothel: hasta que llegas linda

Elsa: si mi disculpas le voy a dar de comer a mis mascotas

Gothel: ok voy a estar en la cocina

Elsa: ok Olaf! Malvavisco!

En ese momento aparecen dos hermosos perros un french poodle y un Alaska siberiano los dos de color blanco

Elsa: aquí están mis dos amores tengan su comida

Gothel: Elsa ve ya termine la canción la puedes cantar por favor

Elsa: ok

Everybody's waiting  
Everybody's watching  
Even when you're sleeping  
Keep your ey-eyes open

The tricky thing  
Is yesterday we were just children  
Playing soldiers, just pretending  
Dreaming dreams with happy endings

In backyards  
Winning battles with our wooden swords  
But now we stepped into a cruel world  
Where everybody stands and keeps score

Keep your eyes open

Everybody's waiting for you to break down  
Everybody's watching to see the fallout  
Even when you're sleeping, sleeping  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open

So here you are  
Two steps ahead and staying on guard  
Every lesson forms a new scar  
They never thought you'd make it this far

But turn around  
Oh, they've surrounded you, it's a showdown  
And nobody comes to save you now  
But you've got something they don't  
Yeah, you've got something they don't

You just gotta keep your eyes open

Everybody's waiting for you to break down  
Everybody's watching to see the fallout  
Even when you're sleeping, sleeping  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes

Keep your feet ready  
Heartbeat steady  
Keep your eyes open  
Keep your aim locked  
The night goes dark  
Keep your eyes open

Everybody's waiting for you to break down  
Everybody's watching to see the fallout  
Even when you're sleeping, sleeping  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open

Gothel : no me arrepiento de escogerte a ti

Elsa: aunque pienso que Kelly no es mala cantante

Gothel: lo se en realidad la iba escoger a ella

Elsa: entonces por que me escogiste a mi

Gothel: veras cuando tu y Kelly tenían 15 años fueron a audicionar pero las dos cantan hermoso lo que pasa es que Kelly se ve en su mirada ella desea el poder pero yo vi en tu mirada humildad,amor etc cuando cantaste esa bella canción como se llama…skyscraper fue hermoso y sabia que tu ibas a alcanzar la fama y lo has hecho 6 años de tu carrera artística ahora eres el top #5 con Kelly apenas iría en el top #20 por eso te escogí a ti y ahora que vas a traer a una nueva estrellita al mundo no te debes preocupar tu eres como la hija que nunca tuve te quiero mucho Elsa

Elsa: Gothel tu sabes que quede huérfana de madre a los 10 años y de padre a los 13 mi abuela se encargó de mi y de Anna tu eres como una segunda madre para mi te quiero mucho

Se abrazan Gothel y Elsa

Gothel: te quiero mi estrellita

Elsa: yo también te quiero mucho Gothel

Elsa: me voy a dar un baño tengo que estar limpia para ir a recoger a Anna

Gothel: ok linda

Elsa se mete a la ducha y sale como en media hora

Elsa: listo nadamas me visto y ya

Se tarda una hora y sale con un hermoso vestido color azul con el escote de forma de corazón y unas zapatillas plateadas

Gothel: te ves hermosa linda siempre quise ver a mi pequeña Rocío como tu

Elsa: quien es Rocío

Gothel: mi hija

Elsa: pensé que tu no tuviste hijos

Gothel: nunca le e contado a nadie esto yo estuve embarazada una vez me embarace a los 15 años muy joven lo se mis padre me dijeron que abortara a mi bebe por eso me fui de mi casa y me vine a los Ángeles aquí pase todo mi embarazo cuando llego el momento de que diera a luz se complico el parto mi Rocío nació ….muerta

Elsa: Gothel como lo siento enserio perdóname no quise hacerte recordar ese pasado

Gothel: no te preocupes Elsa

Media hora después

Elsa: Gothel Hans ya llego nos acompañas por Anna

Gothel: si linda

Hans: hola mi amor

Elsa: hola amor

Hans: hola Gothel

Gothel: hola principito

Elsa: bueno que tal si nos vamos al aeropuerto

Hans y Gothel: ok

Suben todos al auto y Hans arranca rumbo al aeropuerto en 5 minutos llegan al aeropuerto ya que el aeropuerto no quedaba muy lejos del edificio donde vivía Elsa

Elsa: ok Anna ya debió de haber llegado

Anna: Elsa!

Elsa: Anna!

En ese momento Elsa y Anna se abrazan

Anna: no sabes cuanto te extrañaba en Londres

Elsa: y yo a ti mis giras,conciertos etc no te puedo ver pero vacaciones por 9 meses

Anna: felisidades por fin sere tia bueno tu tienes 21 yo 18 pero ya era ora

Continuara….

Bueno creo que es el capitulo mas largo que e hecho y me alegro bueno en este capitulo conte un poco del pasado de Gothel la canción que puse es Eyes Open de Taylor Swift la cual Salio en los Juegos del hambre amo esa película U.U

45elsafer


	4. Chapter 4

Hola bueno se que me he tardado muchooo y es porque mi madre apenas hace 2 semanas dio a luz a mi hermano Cristopher Dante y ahora somos 7 hermanos lo se son muchos hermanos que tengo que soportar la primera mi hermana de 15 años que esta embarazada Valentina Abigail, la seguda Elena Sofía, la tercera yooo Elsa Fernanda , la cuarta Mia Estefanía ,el quinto Gerónimo Alejandro, la sexta Ariana Berenice ok ya se que a muchos no les interesa todo lo que les estoy diciendo así que iré directo al grano

Las etapas del embarazo #4

Elsa: hay Anna oye y Kristoff no va a venir

Anna: si va a venir lo que pasa es que tubo una emergencia familiar y no pudo venir con migo a España

Elsa: ok

Anna: y para cuando la boda

Elsa: dentro de 2 meses

Anna: pero no te va a crecer ya la panza

Elsa: Anna el embarazo se llega a notar mas cuando tenga 3 meses

Anna: oye no me contradigas

Elsa: jajaja

Anna: y con quien te vas a casar

Elsa: con…

Anna: oo con hipo

Elsa: Anna tu sabes que yo e hipo terminamos hace mas de un año

Anna: ok entonces con quien

Elsa: con Hans

Anna: 0-0

Elsa: Anna no pongas esa cara por favor

Anna: donde esta

Hans: aquí

Anna: bueno principito mas te vale que cuides a mi hermana si no quieres que te rompa la nariz ok

Hans: no te preocupes por eso Anna yo amo a Elsa y no dudes en que no la voy a proteger

Anna: bueno mas te vale

Elsa: hay Anna

Anna: Elsa yo solo quiero que seas feliz

Elsa: te quiero mucho Anna y si mejor nos vamos a mi departamento

Anna: ok

Gothel: yo estoy completamente de acuerdo

Hans: yo las llevo

En 5 minutos llegaron al edificio donde vivía Elsa

Bajan todos del auto de Hans

Anna y Gothel: gracias principito

Elsa: gracias amor

Hans: solo quiero lo mejor para ti y para mi hijo

Elsa: te amo

Hans: yo igual copo de nieve

Se despiden con un beso en los labios

Anna: Elsa si te apuras no me enojo

Elsa: adiós vete con cuidado

Hans: si linda ( le da un beso en la mejilla)

Elsa, Anna y Gothel entran al departamento de Elsa

Gothel: bueno yo ya me voy a mi departamento adiós niñas a y Anna quiero hablar mañana con tigo

Anna: ok

Gothel: que descansen

Elsa: igualmente

Se va Gothel

Anna: que me querrá decir

Elsa: tal vez que cantes su nueva canción

Anna: cual es te la sabes

Elsa: si es haci

You come and pick me up, no headlights  
Long drive  
Could end in burning flames or paradise  
Fade into view, oh  
It's been a while since I have even heard from you  
Heard from you

I should just tell you to leave 'cause I  
Know exactly where it leads but I  
Watch us go 'round and 'round each time

You got that james dean daydream look in your eye  
And I got that red lip classic thing that you like  
And when we go crashing down, we come back every time  
We never go out of style  
We never go out of style

You got that long hair, slicked back, white t-shirt  
And I got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt  
And when we go crashing down, we come back every time  
We never go out of style  
We never go out of style

So it goes  
He can't keep his wild eyes on the road  
Takes me home  
Lights are off, he's taking off his coat  
I say, "I heard, oh, that you've been out and about  
With some other girl, some other girl"

He says, "what you've heard is true but I  
Can't stop thinking about you," and I  
I said, "I've been there too a few times"

'Cause you got that james dean daydream look in your eye  
And I got that red lip classic thing that you like  
And when we go crashing down, we come back every time  
We never go out of style  
We never go out of style

You got that long hair, slicked back, white t-shirt  
And I got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt (tight little  
skirt)  
And when we go crashing down, we come back every time  
We never go out of style (we never go,we never go)  
We never go out of style

Take me home  
Just take me home, yeah  
Just take me home (out of style)

You got that james dean daydream look in your eye  
And I got that red lip classic thing that you like  
And when we go crashing down, we come back every time  
We never go out of style  
We never go out of style

Continuara

Bueno eso fue todo adios ok que tengan un gran dia

Atte:45elsafer


	5. importante leer

Aviso

Holo queridos lectores bueno este mensaje es de parte de Ana Victoria

Por favor si en realidad amas la pare Helsa atento a este mensaje

Abra una revolución ya se dio a conocer que habrá FROZEN 2 haci que TODAS las helsas de corazón las que tengan twitter o Facebook y pondremos en las cuentas de

Idina Menzel- voz de Elsa

Santino Fontana-voz de Hans

Jennifer Lee-directora

El mensaje debe ser en ingles el dia 20 de Marzo si no pueden ese dia mándenle un MP a Ana Victoria

En Twitter será haci

-tiene que llevar una imagen de Helsa nada sexual

-con el hashtag #UnidetforHelsa y #teamHelsa

-si decean otro texto Ana Victoria esta de acuerdo pero en ingles

Alguna duda en los reviews de los fics de Ana Victoria que son los siguiente

-UNA GRAN FAMILIA

-lagrimas de hielo y fuego

-UN AMOR DE HIELO

Ana Victoria será nuestro Sinsajo para guiarnos por esta revolución Helsa

Haci que Helsa hoy, Helsa mañana y Helsa por siempre

Aquí les dejoAre you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where they strung up a man they say murdered three.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.  
Are you, are you

Coming to the tree  
Where the dead man called out for his love to flee.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.  
Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where I told you to run so we'd both be free.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.  
Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

**El árbol del ahorcado**

¿Vas, vas a volver  
al árbol en el que colgaron  
a un hombre por matar a tres?  
Cosas extrañas pasaron en él,  
no más extraño sería  
en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer.

¿Vas, vas a volver  
al árbol donde el hombre muerto  
pidió a su amor huir con él?  
Cosas extrañas pasaron en él,  
no más extraño sería  
en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer.

¿Vas, vas a volver  
al árbol donde te pedí huir  
y en libertad juntos correr?  
Cosas extrañas pasaron en él,  
no más extraño sería  
en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer.  
¿Vas, vas a volver  
al árbol con un collar de cuerda  
para conmigo pender?  
Cosas extrañas pasaron en él,  
no más extraño sería  
en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer. la canción de el árbol del ahorcado de los juegos del hambre sinsajo

Las 2 verciones aunque una es en el castellano de España


End file.
